


Jesienne wspomnienia

by Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feels, Fluff, Huxy to skurwysyny, M/M, kyluxów po polsku nigdy nie za dużo, pierwsze razy, przemoc domowa, przyjaciele z dzieciństwa, syn dosłownie, tata w przenośni, wymyślone z jednego fanarta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Jesień sprzyja refleksjom i przypominaniu sobie różnych chwil. A kiedy zna się kogoś już 10 lat, takich momentów jest całkiem sporo...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kissa_of_mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa_of_mischief/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Autumn memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547019) by [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi)



> Inspiracja: http://eva4art.tumblr.com/post/145627058774/how-can-it-be-real-i-know-i-found-love-when-i

Szum liści opadających z parkowych drzew zagłuszało tylko ciche chrapanie na moim ramieniu. Armie spał spokojnie z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Uwielbiałem patrzeć jak drzemie, wyglądał wtedy tak uroczo. A miałem do tego okazję naprawdę często. Właściwie za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykaliśmy, Armie musiał przespać się przynajmniej przez chwilę. Przyzwyczaiłem się. W końcu znałem go już dokładnie dziesięć lat.  
Właśnie po tym drzewem, pod którym siedzieliśmy teraz, tak naprawdę spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Nie liczę momentu, kiedy zobaczyłem go na rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego w podstawówce i w samej wymianie spojrzeń obiecaliśmy sobie wrogość. Nienawiść od pierwszego wejrzenia? Może. Od początku mi w nim coś nie pasowało. Chyba trudno mi się dziwić. Elegancka koszulka bez jednego zagięcia, plecy proste jakby połknął kij, wyższość w oczach, mimo że był najniższy w klasie. I rudy. Taki nadęty pajac.  
Unikaliśmy się wzajemnie gdzieś ze dwa tygodnie, aż nauczycielka zauważyła. Ale i ona nie potrafiła nas przekonać, abyśmy zamienili razem choćby dwa słowa. Obaj byliśmy uparci jak cholera i to wtedy było jedyną naszą wspólną cechą. Armie był typowym kujonem, ja - szkolnym chuliganem. Wszystko zmieniło się pewnego jesiennego dnia, całkiem podobnego do dzisiejszego. Szedłem przez park pomiędzy szkołą a moim domem, miałem bardzo blisko i uparłem się, by być samodzielnym, więc rodzice mnie nie odprowadzali. Zobaczyłem dwóch chłopaków z klasy wyżej, rzucających do siebie tornistrem i Armiego, który rozpaczliwie próbował go odzyskać. Nie zwracali na mnie uwagi, będąc pewnymi, że nie zareaguję, ale ja kopnąłem jednego z całej siły w piszczel i złapałem tornister. Widząc moją minę i zauważając fakt, że stracili przewagę liczebną, zaniechali tej okrutnej zabawy i poszli sobie. Zostaliśmy we dwóch.  
\- Nie potrzebowałem pomocy - mruknął do mnie Armie, z całej sił starając się nie rozpłakać.  
Zdenerwowałem się. To ja tu się narażałem po to, by nawet nie usłyszeć "dziękuję"?  
\- Nie pociebowałem pomoćy - przedrzeźniłem go, robiąc głupią minę. Myślałem, że się obrazi.  
A ten rudzielec nagle się roześmiał. I to dźwięcznie, szczerze. Jako dzieciak może nie do końca umiałem to nazwać, ale podświadomie wiedziałem, że każdy jego grzeczny uśmiech jest sztuczny. Wtedy, pod tym drzewem po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem, jak Armie wyraża prawdziwe emocje. Zanim się zorientowałem, sam wybuchłem śmiechem, aż obu nas rozbolały brzuchy. W końcu chłopiec wytarł oczy krawędzią rękawa i podał mi dłoń.  
\- Almitage Hux - przedstawił się. Jeszcze wtedy miewał problemy z mówieniem "r". Niemniej znałem jego imię z listy czytanej przez nauczycielkę.  
\- Ben Solo. - Uścisnąłem jego dłoń tak, jak to robią dorośli. W ten sposób zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. I już wtedy jakoś powstało we mnie przekonanie, że trzeba go chronić i otaczać opieką. Zdarzało się jeszcze, że Armie był zaczepiany, ale szybko cała szkoła zauważyła, że trzymamy się razem.  
Dopiero kilka lat później dowiedziałem się, dlaczego tak często Hux śpi u mnie albo kiedy siedzimy w tym parku. Kiedyś bardzo chciałem zobaczyć jak mieszka, jak wygląda jego pokój, kim są jego rodzice. Był na tym punkcie bardzo tajemniczy, podczas gdy u mnie spotykaliśmy się regularnie. Nigdy nie dał się odprowadzić, nawet nie chciał zdradzić własnego adresu. Pewnego dnia więc śledziłem go. Nie było to proste, co jakiś czas odwracał się za siebie, ale utrzymywałem odpowiednią odległość. Dotarł w końcu pod piękną, wystawną rezydencję. Nie wierzyłem w to, co widziałem. Owszem, maniery Huxa pasowały do kogoś z elity, ale wcale tak łatwo wszystkiego nie dostawał. Miał to, czego potrzebował, ale nie to, czego chciał. Nie chodził z nami do kina czy do aquaparku. Kieszonkowego też nie dostawał.  
Odczekałem kilka minut, po czym przeszedłem przez idealnie zadbany ogród i zadzwoniłem do drzwi. Otworzyła mi kobieta, jak się domyślałem matka Huxa. Dopiero długo potem dowiedziałem się, że to była żona jego taty. Zbyt sztuczna, by być piękną. Ostre rysy i nadmiar makijażu. Spojrzała na mnie i już przygotowywałem się na trzaśnięcie drzwiami, kiedy w progu pojawił się ojciec. Jego nie dało się pomylić, rude włosy i podobieństwo zdradzały wszystko. Oschłym głosem zapytał, kim jestem. Nawet nie starał się ukryć, że nie jest zadowolony z mojej wizyty, ale wpuścił mnie do środka i podał wskazówki, jak dotrzeć do pokoju Armiego. Kiedy wszedłem, Hux był kompletnie zaskoczony. Ja właściwie też, widząc porządek niczym w laboratorium i absolutny brak prywatnych bibelotów. Żadnego zdjęcia, figurki czy plakatu na ścianie. Tylko książki, ale kiedy przejechałem wzrokiem po grzbietach, oprócz podręczników i repetytoriów dostrzegłem tylko biografię Hitlera. W porównaniu do mojego pokoju, pełnego pamiątek od taty wracającego z podróży, gier i zdjęć dziadka, przypominał celę.  
\- Nie powinno cię tu być - mruknął zamiast powitania, przełamując w końcu ciszę.  
\- Ale jestem - uśmiechnąłem się lekko, z satysfakcją, że postawiłem na swoim. - Nigdy nie miewasz gości?  
W odpowiedzi tylko pokręcił głową. Teraz go rozumiałem. I przestałem się dziwić. Armie zachowywał się tak, jakbyśmy nawet w zamkniętym pokoju byli obserwowani i podsłuchiwani. Nie siedziałem nawet godziny. Dowiedziałem się potem, że dostał lanie od ojca za sprowadzanie obcych. To był pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy przyszedłem tak "oficjalnie". Za to zacząłem czasem wpadać nielegalnie w środku nocy, przez okno. Wtedy Hux był normalny. Zrozumiałem też, dlaczego nie potrafi wyspać się w domu, chociaż twierdził, że przy mnie i tak ma mniej koszmarów. Wracałem do domu nad ranem.  
Zerknąłem na Armiego. Nadal drzemał spokojnie. Nie poruszył się nawet, gdy wsunąłem nos w te jego miedziane kosmyki i powąchałem. Zawsze lubiłem zapach jego włosów. Znów powróciły wspomnienia.  
Zaskoczenie Huxa, gdy po raz pierwszy pocałowałem go w policzek. Wtedy byłem jeszcze dzieciakiem i myślałem, że to całkiem normalne, że cmoka się kogoś, kogo się lubi. W końcu mama często tak całowała tatę... przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy był w domu. Ciekawe, ile czasu minęło, od kiedy wyjechał w tę najnowszą delegację. Już straciłem rachubę. Nie opłacało się liczyć, i tak zawsze wracał później, niż zapowiadał. Armie natomiast kompletnie nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Zbladł, jakbym co najmniej sprawdzał, czy smakuje dobrze, zanim go zjem. Wydaje mi się, że pierwszy raz pocałunek widział na oczy na jakimś filmie albo na ulicy.  
Ale to on pierwszy przełamał barierę kilka lat później, kiedy nasze spotkania w parku bardziej zaczęły przypominać randki. Pamiętam dokładnie jego panikę w oczach, gdy siedzieliśmy obok siebie pod drzewem, bez słowa odpoczywając po dniu wypełnionym sprawdzianami, a ja nachyliłem się bliżej. Najpierw się odsunął, ale nagle złapał mnie za kark i przyciągnął do siebie, całując szybko, nieporadnie i krótko. Tuż po tym odwrócił wzrok, cały czerwony i speszony. A ja uśmiechnąłem się z rozczuleniem, bo mimo wszystko ten moment był bardzo przyjemny.  
Chociaż musiało minąć aż pół roku, abym zdobył się na odwagę i przyznał, że wtedy nachyliłem się tylko po to, by ściągnąć robaczka z jego włosów.  
Bardziej zawstydzony, niż przy tym pierwszym pocałunku, był chyba tylko podczas naszego pierwszego seksu. Wciąż mówiłem, że nie ma się do czego spieszyć, ale Armie się uparł. Trudno mu się dziwić, niewiele wcześniej zachorował na ostre zapalenie płuc. Od kiedy pamiętam, był dosyć chorowity, ale wtedy trafił do szpitala w ciężkim stanie. Lekarze nie dawali gwarancji, że przeżyje. A ja nawet nie mogłem go odwiedzić... Całe noce płakałem w poduszkę, mało jadłem, nie umiałem skupić się na niczym. Nie chcę myśleć, co by było, gdybym go wtedy stracił. Ale wyzdrowiał. Kiedy wyszedł, powiedział, że walczył tylko dla mnie. Chciał żyć, by jeszcze raz mnie zobaczyć. To był pierwszy raz, gdy pozwolił sobie na łzy w mojej obecności. A właściwie prawdopodobnie czyjejkolwiek.  
Wtedy też wyznał, że chce się ze mną kochać. Okazja nadarzyła się dwa tygodnie później. Rozłożyliśmy kanapę u mnie w salonie, bo uznałem, że moje łóżko jest za małe. Armie tak cholernie się bał nawet rozebrać, lecz ja całowałem czule każdy jego siniak, każdą bliznę i ślad po papierosie na jego skórze. Był równie spięty, co zdeterminowany, martwiłem się, że mimo całej swojej delikatności zrobię mu krzywdę. Niemniej potem powiedział, że po raz pierwszy poznał taką rozkosz, niemal nie czuł bólu, a w porównaniu z tym, co przeżył już kiedyś, to przypominało ukąszenie komara. Chciałem wiedzieć, o czym mówił, ale nawet nie miałem kiedy zapytać, bo ledwo się ubraliśmy i schowałem ukradzioną z łazienki wazelinę, a wrócili rodzice. Chociaż mama się pewnie domyśliła, co się działo. Nie wiem czy tata też, ale biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo przejmował się swoim własnym synem, wątpiłem, by obchodzili go moi znajomi i ich relację ze mną. Za to mama od zawsze lubiła Armiego. Często zapraszała go do nas na obiad i pół żartem rzucała, że mógłbym być równie grzeczny, co on. Cóż, po części Hux miał na mnie dobry wpływ, rzeczywiście przez znajomość z nim miałem lepsze oceny. Ale bynajmniej nie obudził we mnie zapału do nauki, po prostu wiedziałem, że aby nie zawieść rodziców, musi się dostać do najlepszego liceum w mieście. A ja nawet nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić, abyśmy się rozdzielili. I udało się. Kucie po nocach się opłaciło, nawet trafiliśmy znów do jednej klasy.  
Podejrzewam, że mama domyślała się, co nas łączy, ale nigdy sama z siebie nie poruszała tematu. Tylko jednego dnia, po wspólnym obiedzie zapytała mnie, czy wiem o siniakach Huxa. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem je zobaczyła. Armie zawsze pilnował, aby nie było ich widać, a i jego ojciec nie był tak głupi, by uderzyć go w twarz czy w inne dobrze widoczne miejsce. Chociaż czasami, mimo największych starań, nie potrafił pilnować się, aby chodzić całkowicie prosto lub na jego ustach przez sekundę przechodził grymas bólu, kiedy siadał. Ktoś, kogo by to nie obchodziło pewnie nie zwróciłby uwagi, ale widocznie Leia była czujna. Odpowiedziałem jej wtedy, że wiem, ale sam Hux wręcz błagał, aby nic z tym nie robić. Mimo całego cierpienia, którego doznał, nadal czuł do ojca szacunek i bał się, aby nie spaść z deszczu pod rynnę. Oprócz tego tłumaczył, że Brendol jest zbyt wpływowym człowiekiem, żeby z nim zadzierać. Uszanowała moją i Huxa decyzję, a ja szybko przeszedłem na inny temat. Jeszcze nie czułem się gotowy, by wyjść z szafy.  
Właściwie kilka miesięcy później też nie byłem zdecydowany. Jakoś samo tak wyszło. Ale jeszcze mniej gotowy byłem na usłyszenie od Huxa tych trzech słów.  
\- Musimy się rozstać - wyznał, kiedy wracaliśmy ze szkoły.  
Zamarłem. Zatrzymałem się.  
\- Ale...  
\- Idę do akademii wojskowej. - Nawet się nie odwrócił. Ale i tak słyszałem łzy oraz ból w jego głosie.  
Nie rozumiałem. Nie umiałem go zatrzymać. Pozwoliłem mu odejść, a sam zostałem na ulicy, zszokowany i niezdolny do zaakceptowania tej informacji. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć...  
Wróciłem do domu. Mama od razu zauważyła, że milczę. Olała wymówkę, że jestem po prostu zmęczony.  
\- Idę do akademii wojskowej. - Specjalnie użyłem tych samych słów, co Hux.  
\- W sensie po liceum, tak? Czyli jednak zamierzasz podążać śladami dziadka...  
\- Właściwie to nie... Postanowiłem tak, bo wybiera się tam...  
\- Armie. - Dokończyła za mnie.  
\- Skąd wiesz? - spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony.  
\- W końcu to syn generała, nic dziwnego, że ulega presji kontynuowania kariery po ojcu. No i przecież widzę, jak ci na nim zależy.  
\- Kocham go - przyznałem, będąc na granicy łez.  
\- Miłość nie jest łatwa - westchnęła. Nie musiała dodawać, że mówi o ojcu, spojrzała na jego stałe miejsce.  
\- Żałujesz? - spytałem cicho, po czym przekląłem w myślach. Nie powinienem pytać o takie rzeczy.  
\- Nie. - Odpowiedziała, ku mojemu zdziwieniu. - Byłabym naiwną idiotką, gdybym myślała, że z twoim ojcem będzie lekko i przyjemnie. Poza tym, jak mogę żałować, kiedy mam tak wspaniałego syna? - Uśmiechnęła się lekko i poczochrała moje włosy. - Han jest jaki jest, i taki był od zawsze. Ale wbrew pozorom w środku to dobry człowiek, tylko nie jest najlepszy w wyrażaniu uczuć. Możesz być pewien, że cię kocha, że jest z ciebie dumny i niczego nie zmieniłby fakt, że chcesz być z Armiem.  
Nie wytrzymałem. Zacząłem płakać. Mama też miała wilgotne oczy, ale uśmiechnęła się do mnie lekko i przytuliła do siebie. Świadomość, że Hux nie ma takiej osoby, wywołała wręcz szloch.  
\- Walcz o niego - wyszeptała, kiedy względnie się uspokoiłem.  
Następnego dnia, gdy tylko zobaczyłem go w drodze do szkoły, zaciągnąłem za pobliski kiosk i pocałowałem namiętnie. Niby stawiał opór, ale tylko na pokaz. Wiedziałem, że wciąż mnie pragnie. Że ostatnie, czego chce, to rozstanie.  
\- Ben, nie możemy... - szepnął z bólem serca.  
\- Pójdę za tobą, choćby do akademii. Mama już o wszystkim wie.  
\- A co, jeśli powie moim rodzicom? Oni nie mogą się dowiedzieć o naszym związku! - Hux zaczął panikować, ale głaskanie jego policzka jak zwykle szybko go uspokoiło.  
\- Nie powie. Nie martw się niczym, okay? A nawet jeśli się wyda, to coś wymyślimy. Obiecuję, że nie oddam cię tak łatwo. - Oparłem się swoim czołem o jego i uśmiechnąłem łagodnie.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz... - Wpił się w moje usta. Dopiero myśl, że zaraz spóźnimy się do szkoły, pozwoliła nam się od siebie odkleić i pobiegliśmy na lekcje.  
Wyrwałem się z zamyślenia, kiedy te długie, złote rzęsy lekko zatrzepotały. Powoli Armie zaczynał się budzić. Przeciągnął się, ziewając szeroko.  
\- Długo spałem?  
\- Nie... Może kwadrans? - Wzruszyłem ramionami, po czym zerknąłem na zegarek. Minęło ponad pół godziny. - No dobra, ciut dłużej. - Przytuliłem go do siebie. Dzień był ciepły, ale śpiąc łatwiej traciło się temperaturę.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie wynudziłeś? - Zerknął na mnie.  
\- Nie, wspominałem stare czasy. Dziś mija dokładnie dziesięć lat, od kiedy się kumplujemy.  
\- Dokładnie? Skąd wiesz?  
\- A kto zapisał sobie w pamiętniku datę spotkania pierwszego przyjaciela?  
Hux zarumienił się lekko i uśmiechnął. - Masz rację. Czas szybko leci.  
\- Niech leci, póki nic się nie zmienia. - Pocałowałem go czule, a Armie przyciągnął mnie bliżej za włosy, psując luźny koczek. Ale to w żaden sposób nie zakłócało momentu naszego szczęścia.


End file.
